Constellation
The Constellation is the second major faction in the Galaxy and the polar opposite of the Senate. They occupy a crescent around the western edge of the Galaxy which includes the Desolate Verge, and are continually portrayed by the Senate to be a lawless, terrorist faction hell-bent on the destruction of law, order and structure in the Galaxy. The Constellation does little to debunk these rumors, mostly because portions of them stem from fact. Without the sheer number of races the Senate has, they hire pirates, privateers and similar criminals (although even they abhor slave traders) to patrol their borders in exchange for amnesty. As a result, four major factions have arisen within the Constellation, each one taking over a portion of the territory and maintaining the law within it. Laws change depending on which faction's territory one is in, and some factions abuse power more than others. Of the four groups - Crimson Sun, Hellish Blaze, Gilded Mystics and Eleventh Star - only the Gilded Mystics have proven themselves apparently incorruptible despite the chaotic gunslinging domain they inhabit. The Constellation does not actively seek to antagonize the Senate unless provoked, for the most part, although isolated attacks are always a problem. For the most part, Constellation officials, called "Generals", could care less about what the Senate says or does so long as both sides uphold their end of the cease-fire and border agreements. Transmissions made through the neutral Rhurni serve to maintain border control, and the two factions have worked together in the past, although this is an exceedingly rare phenomenon. Whereas the Senate employs a force of 300 Senate Bounty Hunters, the Constellation has the Undaunted. These are 100 of the finest soldiers ever located in Constellation territory, and they are further enhanced with specialized training and implantation. As a rite of passage and an acceptance into the Undaunted, recruits who succeed are implanted with a special chip which inhibits emotional responses, making them seem robotic and cold. Like the Hunters, the Undaunted are labeled by numbers. Unlike their counterparts, however, they do not retain their names upon entering the group. They are referred to solely by number, and their number indicates their role or combat speciality. The Constellation is primarily comprised of Zesians, Heil and surprisingly Zetans, seeing as some managed to escape the genocide of their race. Taeski occasionally flee into Constellation space to avoid the war their people have been fighting as well, and Iharsh-Daraz often seek acceptance there. The Rhurni remain neutral, but have members who work with the Constellation for trading purposes, as do the Ene'tami, although the latter are in miniscule numbers. Making up a larger percentage of the Constellation than Rhurni or Ene'tami are mysterious races like the Traithli, Orelians, Lishten, Twilaemar and the odd colony of Naeo. Many of these races have shunned Senate involvement and may or may not be aware of the Senate's mistakes and crimes. Unlike the Senate, which is a cabinet of representatives from all component races, the Constellation is a dictatorship. It is overseen by the High Ruler, who makes all executive decisions. The High Ruler appoints ten Generals to aid him in the management of such a large territory. However, these Generals are not capable of going to war with the Senate or changing laws without direct permission from the High Ruler. Some, like Gautaunx, are willing to break these restraints. However, had he not been killed by Martin, he would likely have been severely punished, if not executed, upon returning to the Constellation.